Summer Nights
by jmccall93
Summary: Logan/Marie - What happens when he comes back? Chapter 4 now up!
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Summer Nights

**Author:** jmccall93

**Email:** jmccall93@aol.com

**Rating:** PG-13 (slight cussing, this fic does have Wolverine after all!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue.  I do not and never will own X-Men.  I would love to own Logan though!

**Feedback:**  Please.  Good and bad.

**Summary:** Pure Logan/Marie fic.  What happens when Logan returns?

**Archive:**  What's this?  Someone please tell me!

He found himself propelled in this direction.  He couldn't explain the why or the how of it.  After all, he was Wolverine.  He had no past, no future. He lived in the now of thought. That was what started this trip.  A need to find his past so that he might have a future.  There was just some indescribable need in him he had to fulfill.  Logan thought back to last night and what brought it all on.

Logan woke up again from one of his nightmares.  They were happening more and more often and were getting more and more desperate.  He went over to his jacket, pulled a piece of material out of the pocket, and brought it to his mouth and nose to breath in the faint fragrance left behind.  The girl it belonged to didn't wear perfumes or any such silly nonsense so the fabric smelled entirely of her.  Whenever he had really bad nights this little piece of material seemed to soothe him.  He went to the bed and lay back down with the material wrapped around his fingers.  The smell wasn't as strong as it used to be.  He wasn't even sure how long it had been.  Tomorrow.  First thing.  He'd have to go back.  Go back to where he knew the smell came from.  Had to see HER.  Maybe she could ease his discomfort.  Logan drifted off into a fitful slumber. 

Logan pulled up to the sprawling house and climbed off of the bike.  Scott came out at once fuming and cursing at Logan.  "About damn time, Logan.  At least it's all in one piece.  I'll give you that!"  Logan just ignored him and kept walking up the steps into the school.  

By now he had the fabric out of his pocket and in his hands, rubbing it absentmindedly.  There was no activity in the halls when he stepped inside.  Before he could get his bearings again a bell rang out and suddenly the stairs and halls were swarming with mutant teens leaving their classes.  Then he saw her.  Marie, that was her name.  How could her memory have faded in his mind?  

She knew him through and through like no one else ever had.  She had a piece of his soul in her head from when he'd almost died, twice, just to save this slip of a girl he'd found in a bar.  The sight of her made his breath catch in his chest.  She looked older and more filled out. She no longer looked like the young girl he left in Xavier's care.  (How long _has_ it been Logan?)  

He noticed something else.  She held something tightly at her throat, looking down as she came down the stairs.  Marie was walking slowly, paced.  Like she was in no hurry to go anywhere.  The other kids swarmed around her in a rush.  Though Logan did notice that they gave her a wide berth as they parted on both sides of her.  What had happened?  Where did the girl with the sparkling eyes go?  Why was she so disinterested in her surroundings?  

That's when she chose to look up from her musings and towards him in the foyer of the school.  She looked at him blankly at first before realization dawned in her eyes.  He saw her hand clench tighter at her throat.  She then brought her gloved hand down no longer feeling the need to grip whatever it was.  That's when Logan saw the tags.  He had no idea she might still be wearing them.  

There it was.  Her eyes.  They danced, even if only for a moment before the glow receded.  She no longer looked aloof and withdrawn, but there was a quiet reservation in her eyes.  

She continued on down the stairs and came to stand before him, a slow smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.  That's when she spoke," You're back.  I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten where to come back to."  "Hey Darlin', how could I ever forget where part of my soul is?"  At this he brought his hand up to her temple and ran it through her hair.  She didn't flinch, like she might have with anyone else.  She trusted him implicitly, as he trusted her.  She continued, "I've got to go to my next class, Sugah, but I'd like to see you later if possible." 

 "Sure thing.  I've got to stop in Xavier's office for a little bit, but I'll come looking for you later."

"'K, bye then."

"Bye, Kiddo.'"

Logan walked over to the professor's office.  Before he could knock Xavier spoke, "Please, come in Logan.  I'm glad to see you've returned to us.  I must admit we were beginning to wonder about you.  It's been a long five years."  Logan thought to himself five years!  Could it really have been that long?

Logan suddenly remembered how forlorn Marie had looked on the stairway.  "What the hell's been going on here for all of those years?  When I left Marie was happy, and starting to hit it off with some of the other kids.  "I come back today and she looked like she was all alone.  No one came near her as she came down the stairs.  Hell, no one even spoke to her.  Has _anyone_ ever touched her, hugged her, or even held her hand besides me?! I thought this place was considered a refuge for mutants, not a prison!"

"Logan, let me explain.  We are a refuge for mutants, but Marie is the one who shut herself off from everyone else.  Oh, it didn't happen right away.  She became friends with Bobby, Remy, and some of the girls, but now that she teaches here and they've all left for college she just started to drift away from everyone.  Her nightmares started getting worse about the same time."  Logan felt immense shame at the professor's mention of the nightmares for he was sure they were his nightmares she was experiencing.  "But why didn't you do anything?  You are the strongest telepath there is.  You should have done something to help her!"

"What would you have had me do Logan?  You off all people should remember that I do not enter other people's minds lightly or unbidden.  The few times I have asked her she shut me out.  No, my friend, she must work through this on her own.  Come to terms with it herself.  Then, and only then, can she seriously consider being part of the Team."

The professor continued, "Logan, I want you to feel at home here.  I certainly hope you've come home to stay this time around.  We could really use a self-defense teacher around here as well as a new member to the team itself.  Please, don't answer now, just think on it over the next couple of days and let me know.  That's all.  You may go look for Rogue now."  At this I looked at Xavier funny.  "No Logan, she hasn't gone by Marie in a long time.  She prefers Rogue now, even to her students."  At this Logan did a double take.  "Ask her yourself, Logan when you see her."  

OK, GUYS, PLEASE R&R!  Should I continue?  I'm on the process of writing the other chapters already.


	2. chapter 2

**Title:** Summer Nights

**Author:** jmccall93

**Email:** jmccall93@aol.com

**Rating:** PG-13 (slight cussing, this fic does have Wolverine after all!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue.  I do not and never will own X-Men.  I would love to own Logan though!

**Feedback:**  Please.  Good and bad.

**Summary:** Pure Logan/Marie fic.  What happens when Logan returns?

**Archive:**  What's this?  Someone please tell me!

Logan wandered the grounds looking for Rogue, putting his gloves on as he walked.  He found her down a small, isolated path through the woods.  It was evening, but even in the dark he could see very well.  He found her sitting at the side of the path on a small bench.

He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Hey kiddo, sorry it took so long.  I wanted to get everything unpacked in my room.  How've you been?"  

Marie scooted over so Logan could sit beside her.  "Fine, I guess.  How about you?  Did you find what you were looking for?"  She absentmindedly started playing with the tags around her neck.  She watched him start absentmindedly rubbing his knuckles.

"No, I didn't um…Rogue."  Marie looked up a Logan with a question in her eyes.  "Yeah, Xavier told me you didn't like being called Marie anymore.  Anyways, it doesn't seem as important anymore.  Alkali Lake was deserted and any other leads I was given were all cold or dead ends.   I've come to accept I may never find the answer.  I'm tired.  Tired of the unanswered questions and the running.  So I came back here.  Maybe if I can just find some sense of peace I'll be happy."  Logan looked closely at Marie fiddling with the tags.

Marie looked up at him sadly, "I suppose you want these back."  She started to remove the tags before Logan grabbed her wrist.  "No, kiddo, you keep them.  They hold better memories for you than they ever did for me."  She let go of the tags, relieved, and let them fall back to her skin so she could feel the cold metal against it.  Maybe the tags weren't as important to him as she had once thought.  Then does that mean he really did come back to see me, not to get the tags?  She dared to hope.   "Logan, you can still call me Marie.  I just don't like anyone else using that name."

Logan figured it was time to broach the subject.  He took both of her hands in his and caressed her knuckles with his thumbs.  Marie looked down at their hands and then back up to Logan.  "Kid, when I saw you today you looked so lonely.  What happened to the girl I left behind?"  

Marie's expression got a little hard, "Don't call me kid anymore.  I haven't been one for several years.  I'm not a child. I teach here at the school now."

Logan could tell he had hurt her feelings, and felt terrible.  "I'm sorry Darlin'.  You're right.  You most definitely are no longer a child.  I'm sorry if I upset you.  So tell me, what is it you teach here?" Logan thought to himself, don't let her trembling eyes fool you idiot, you lost her love when you left five years ago.  

"I teach kids how to control their powers… or at least start too," she added hastily when she saw Logan's eyebrow arch up while he looked at her bare hands.  "No Logan, I haven't gained control over my powers yet, but Professor and I have been working on it over the years with Jean.  I guess you could say I really teach meditation to help the kids get a deeper understanding of their powers."

Logan brought his attention back down to her hands.  Such tender hands, he thought.  He wanted to bring her hand up to his face.  Then immediately berated himself, Logan, you idiot, you're going to give Marie the wrong idea.  His mind then shot back, "Would that be such a terrible thing?"  He put and end to those thoughts before they could lead anywhere.  "Then why aren't you wearing your gloves Marie?  

"That's why I come out here, away from everyone.  No one else really knows about this place.  I got permission from Xavier to extend the path and put the bench here.  I think he could sense I needed a quiet place to retreat to that no one knew about. I knew you'd have no trouble finding me.  I come out here when I want to take my gloves off and just feel the breezes on my skin."  Marie felt kind of bashful talking about a place so private to her, but she knew Logan would understand.

Logan had to press the issue.  He put his hand on her arm "Marie…I know you may not want to talk about this and if you don't I'll understand.  I want to know what happened to you while I was gone.  I had hoped to come back to find you happy and with boys standing in line to ask you out.  Instead I return to see you silent and brooding.  What happened?  Please tell me."

She sighed heavily and stood up, pacing back and forth before she turned to look at Logan, at this man who had invaded her very soul and left a piece of him with her in her heart when he left.  "I don't know Logan.  Everything was like you said at first.  After my friends left for college and Professor started tutoring me here and working with Jean, I…I just felt so lonely.  Even when Jubilee would come back to visit it wasn't the same anymore.  She and Bobby started dating and I saw Jean and Scott all the time."  Marie started rubbing her hands up and down her arms, hugging herself.  "To see people I love able to touch each other with such freedom, it just became more than I could take.  I can't feel comfortable around anyone unless I'm sure there's at least one layer of clothing between us."

And what about me darlin', do you love me?  Logan thought.  Stop it Logan!  You know better than to ask her to answer that.  Can't you see she's not comfortable around you anymore?

Logan stood up and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around Marie and pulled her close.  He started to remove his jacket.  "Marie, darlin', you'll catch a cold without any thing on your shoulders or arms.  Aren't you're legs cold either?"

Marie laughed to hear such a sweet offer.  "Thanks, Sugah, but I come down here with shorts and a tube top on a lot just so I can feel the breeze on my skin.  Being cold makes me happy, makes me feel alive.  It's the coldness on the inside that I don't like."  

Logan had noticed how skimpily she was dressed, but was too concerned with her to pay much attention to it.  Now that his attention had been drawn back to it he needed to leave before his thoughts got the better of him.  "I've had a long drive darlin'.  I think I'll go on up to bed and see you tomorrow."  He leaned in to give Marie a hug and kissed the top of her head before turning to leave.

Marie looked up at him as he turned to go.  "Night Sugah, thanks for coming to talk to me.  Maybe we can talk some more over the next couple of days now that school's out and all."

With that Logan looked back and headed back up the path to the teacher's dorms.

She watched him head back up the way he came. "Oh Logan, you have no idea what your coming back has done to me.  You have no idea how wonderful it feels to have someone nearby again who cares for me, and isn't afraid to touch me or let me touch him, even if you do think of me as a child."

OK, GUYS, PLEASE R&R!  Should I continue?  I'm on the process of writing the other chapters already.


	3. chapter 3

**Title:** Summer Nights

**Author:** jmccall93

**Email:** jmccall93@aol.com

**Rating:** R (for later chapters)

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue.  I do not and never will own X-Men.  I would love to own Logan though!

**Feedback:**  Please.  Good and bad.

**Summary:** Pure Logan/Marie fic.  What happens when Logan returns?

**       Archive:**  What's this?  Someone please tell me!

Logan reached his room and closed the door.  He hadn't wanted to leave Marie so soon.  He was so glad to see her again, to just be near her and be surrounded by her scent.  He couldn't take it anymore though once he saw her clothing.  He kept telling himself, this is Marie, and you _do not_ feel like that about her.  She is too precious to be hurt by the likes of you even if she wanted you, which she doesn't.  She's just glad to see you, that's all.  Nothing more.  You saw how she reacted when she first saw you.  Whatever she felt back then is gone.  You lost her love when you ran away.  She thinks you're a friend, nothing more.

With those thoughts in his head Logan lay down for the night, but didn't waste any time.  He went to bed with the small piece of cloth held firmly in his right hand.  

Logan couldn't be sure where he was at first.  Everything was foggy and he couldn't see very far.  Then he heard her speaking.  It was Marie.  "God, Logan, I'm so sorry," she sobbed through her tears.  She was crying huge, hitching sobs, and holding onto his hands while he lay there recovering.  Please Logan, please come back to me, don't leave me here alone.  I don't know these people!  She stood up and leaned over him.  While she was looking down at him she put two gloved fingers over his mouth and kissed the back of them.  She whispered, so soft, he almost didn't catch it, "I love you, please come back." He could feel her tears falling on his cheeks and running down into his hair.  He wanted to say something, wanted to tell her he loved her too, but he couldn't fight his way up through the haze.  He was still too drained.  Then when he did wake up he had panicked and told Dr. Grey to tell her his heart belonged to someone else.  Why the hell did he do that?  He knew even then, in those first few waking moments that he was going to run again.

Marie woke up the next morning to Xavier requesting her presence in his office.  Jean was already there apparently.  She got dressed and padded down there quietly so as not to wake any of the other teachers up this early.  Being summer now, she knew they would all want to sleep in.

She opened the door to Xavier's office and closed it behind her.  She saw Xavier sitting at his desk and Jean sitting off to his left.  The professor spoke first.  "Good morning, Rogue.  I trust you had a nice visit with Logan last night and had a good nights' rest?"

"Yes, thank you professor, I did.  May I ask what this meeting is about?"

Jean looked at Xavier, he nodded so she began, "Rogue, you know the three of us have worked together for 5 years trying to help you learn to control your powers through meditation.  Thought the meditation alone hasn't worked to control your powers yet, it has helped.  The professor and I have another theory, but no definite way to really test it until know.  We'd like to discuss this with you and why we think we may have a breakthrough now."

Marie just looked at them both, speechless.  "Well, sure, go ahead".  

Jean continued, "Based on what you told us in the past you're first knowledge of your power was when you kissed your first boyfriend."

Marie just shrugged, "Yeah, but you all know this.  This is old news."

"Please let me continue…Xavier and I have become attuned to your powers and emotions over the years."  Marie arched her eyebrow at this, and Jean continued hastily, "We never intruded in any way into your personal thoughts or feelings.  It was just what you seemed to radiate off of yourself that we picked up on.  The professor and I both noticed that last night your powers seemed to lessen for a brief time shortly after Logan left Xavier's office.  Our theory is that your power in your skin is somehow tied to your emotions.  We think that _maybe_ if you are relaxed enough around someone your power might weaken or at least be more controllable.  What do you think?"

Marie sat there in silence for a moment.  "So let me get this straight.  You think that because I'm most comfortable around Logan, I might be able to control my power and touch him skin to skin?"

Xavier spoke up this time, "Yes dear, but mind you this is just a theory. It might not hurt looking into over time.  I'm just sorry that none of us ever made you feel that comfortable, and for that I blame ourselves.  That's all for right now.  You have a lot of thinking to do ahead of you to decide how much you want to pursue this."

Rogue went back up to her room, got undressed and lay down on her bed, pulling the covers over her.  Xavier and Jean were right.  She had a lot of thinking to do.  Did she want Logan to know how she truly felt?  Would that ruin the friendship they were just starting to rebuild?  Would Logan ever really see her as anything other than the little girl he rescued at the side of the road?  Could she really risk telling this man she loved him without him laughing or just grunting at her?  What if he ran away again?  As these thoughts wove theirs ways through her head she drifted off to sleep.

Logan hadn't seen Marie at lunch so he decided to track to her down.  He wondered where she might be.  He thought since it was so important to her that he not see her as a kid maybe they could go hang out at a bar tonight.  Yeah, his mind screamed at him, somewhere safe where there's too many people, and you can't get into trouble.

He got to her room and saw her door was closed.  He knocked but didn't get an answer.  He tried the doorknob, not sure why he was doing this. Knowing he shouldn't have, but he couldn't stop all the same.  After all, what would Marie hide from him?  He had no secrets from her.  He stepped inside her room calling, "Marie, Marie…you in here, darlin'…?" and stopped in mid-sentence.  Looking over at her bed he saw the rumpled covers.  It wasn't the rumpled covers that got his attention though, but what was lying amongst them.

  Marie was on her stomach, asleep, facing away from him, with the covers pulled down to her lower back. "Oh, shit," he muttered.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing and how it was affecting him.  He knew he shouldn't be surprised that she slept in the nude though.  She might not be able to touch other people but she could at least revel in the touch of the cool, cotton sheets.  He walked up to her slowly and pulled the sheets and the comforter from the bottom of the bed to cover her shoulders.  No sense in letting her know what he had seen, he thought.  It would probably just piss her off and make matters worse.  He tapped her on the shoulder through her comforter, "Marie, wake up.  Darlin', wake up."

Marie could hear someone talking to her in her sleep "…wake up."  She opened her eyes and rolled over, being sure to take the covers with her.  She didn't want anyone to know she slept in the nude and they were thankfully all the way up to her neck.  Noticing Logan she casually spoke up, "Oh, hey, Logan, sorry I must have dozed off for longer than I thought.  What's going on?"

"Well, I was thinking, since you're not a 'kid' anymore if you'd want to go hang out at a bar tonight?  Give us a chance to just hang out, away from all the geeks still here."  

The idea sounded great to her.  She didn't go to bars much. Too many people there for her to be nervous around.  She knew she could feel safe going with Logan though.  "Sure thing, Sugah.  Just give me about an hour to get ready, and we can head out.  How 'bout I meet you in the foyer?"

Logan smiled and turned to leave the room and them thought to remind her, "Dress accordingly, we'll be 'borrowing' One-Eye's bike.  See you in an hour."  

Marie rummaged through her closet and found the outfit.  Perfect, she thought.  Not too much, but definitely not too little either.  She didn't want to shock Logan too much or scare him off.

Logan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  He didn't want to take a chance that Scott was using the bike, so he'd actually gone and asked the jerk if he could borrow it. 

 Scott had started to tell him, "Hell no," before he explained he wanted to take Marie out for drinks away from the school.  At the mention of Marie and knowing that she really needed this, he relented, grudgingly, handing the keys over to Logan.  Logan had just started walking away without even thanking him when Scott called out, "You'd better be careful with her!  She's like a sister to me and I'll kill you if you hurt her.  She's pulled away from everyone else and if you do anything and she pulls away from you she'll be lost for good.  Just remember that, Logan."  Logan turned glaring at Scott, and grunted.  Then thought better of it and mumbled, "Thanks for the bike, man", leaving Scott gaping in his wake.  He actually said thanks to me?  This must be important to him.  Scott shook his head and wandered back to the garage to work on another bike.

Logan could hear someone at the top of the stairs and looked up in time to see Marie begin coming down to meet him.  My God, what was she wearing?  And what about her gloves?  Wouldn't she want them with her?  They were going to a bar after all, and though he didn't want to admit it there would probably be tons of guys wanting to touch her, dance with her…  He slammed the door on those thoughts and just swallowed hard as he waited for her to come down the rest of the stairs and just admired the outfit.  He had to admit it was appropriate.  The green, snug fitting, off-the-shoulder top really showed off her pale shoulders.  The top didn't really have any sleeves, just wide straps that barely touched the edges of her shoulders.  The bottom of her shirt flared out a little bit and just barely skimmed the top of her black leather skirt and showed peeks of her flat stomach.  The skirt itself was a decent length, not short enough to be trashy, just a hint of sexy.  To top the outfit off she had on black leather zip up boots that went to just above her knees, not too far from where the skirt ended.  When she neared the bottom he finally noticed what was on her arms.  She had apparently found skin toned sheer opera gloves, like those things that women wore on their legs.  

He noticed Marie was looking at him funny, with her head cocked to the side.  Oh, she'd asked him a question and he didn't answer.  He looked at her questioningly so she'd repeat the question.  "Well, what do you think?  Do you think I still look like a kid now?"  Logan just grunted and turned around to go out the door. "Come on let's go."  She'd seen it though, she thought, as she smiled to herself.  She'd seen the look that flashed in his eyes briefly as she came down the stairs.  She certainly hoped to get more of those looks from him tonight.

They'd gone outside to get the bike.  Logan gave her a helmet and his jacket to put on even though he refused to wear one himself.  After he got on the bike he finally decided to mention it, arching his eyebrows as he asked, "So, how are you planning to ride behind me with that skirt on?"  "She just looked at him and smiled a wickedly.  She grabbed both sides of the shirt and hitched it up her legs a little bit to give her enough room to get one leg over the bike to climb up behind him.  She didn't stop watching his expression and smiled a small secret smile to herself after she was on the bike and holding onto him.

Logan was sorry he asked the question as soon as it came out of his mouth.  He _really _did not need the visual of her hiking up her skirt like that.  Just the sight alone made him blush hard and he had to look away, swallowing at the same time.  He wasn't sure either, but he thought Marie saw his reaction and was pleased by it.  Which made him even more uncomfortable.  He was beginning to hope he just survived the night.

OK, GUYS, PLEASE R&R!  Should I continue?  I'm on the process of writing the other chapters already.

I hate this chapter, but I couldn't think of a better explanation for her to overcome her powers without it sounding too wishy-washy!


	4. chapter 4

**Title:** Summer Nights

**Author:** jmccall93

**Email:** jmccall93@aol.com

**Rating:** PG-13 (slight cussing, this fic does have Wolverine after all!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue.  I do not and never will own X-Men.  I would love to own Logan though!

**Feedback:**  Please.  Good and bad.

**Summary:** Pure Logan/Marie fic.  What happens when Logan returns?

**Archive:**  What's this?  Someone please tell me!

Logan led Marie to a table while he went to the bar to get them some beers.  When he came back with the beers he wasn't surprised to see another man already talking with her, but he was sitting down at the table!  His and Marie's table!  Marie looked up at him as he approached and smiled.  He'd never really noticed just how much her smile could light up a room.  The man sitting with her noticed he'd lost her attention and turned around to see what had taken it.  He found himself looking right into Logan's belt buckle.  He slowly brought his eyes up and when he saw the look on Logan's face jumped up, excused himself and got lost in the crowd. 

Marie smiled again, and laughed as Logan sat down.  "I've missed being around you so much Logan.  I haven't laughed like that in a long time.  I'm glad you came back."

Logan watched Marie's expressions as she took in him, the bar, all of her surroundings.  He had been worried she would be a little on edge with all of the people there, but was happy to see she was enjoying herself.  "I'm sorry I was gone for so long…I never meant for 5 years to go by…" Marie cut him off with a finger on his lips, "Shh, don't talk like that.  I _was_ a child when you left, and you needed to get some answers for your own peace of mind.  I needed those years to grow up into my own person, to find out what I wanted out of life."  Marie continued on to herself, "What started out as adoration became love when you saved me on the Statue of Liberty, but the years apart proved to me I love you, that's it's not some childish crush.  I know what I want now, Logan.  I just hope you want the same…"

He had flinched internally when she'd touched his lips.  Oh, he knew he had nothing to worry about.  It wasn't her powers.  It was just such a simple gesture itself, but combined with the look in her eyes, became such an intimate one.  He watched her features as she drifted off into her own thoughts, thinking she might have seen someone else more interesting to look at in the bar since she was looking past him.  Suddenly, she jumped up and grabbed him, pulling him up with her shouting over the noise, "Let's dance!  I can't even remember that last time I danced somewhere other than my own room…" She blanched.  She hadn't meant to say that.  It sounded so pitiful.  So…lonely.

Logan looked at Marie closely.  What the hell was she saying?  He knew the school had had dances.  Did she not even go to them to be social?  Just holing herself up in her room?  He promised himself right then that he would take her out dancing whenever she wanted to go even thought he hated to dance.  He let her pull him up onto the dance floor where the band was playing heavy metal.  At least this was something he could dance too.  No real closeness or actual dancing to worry about.  He just enjoyed watching her throw her hair around and gyrate her body.  They danced like that through several songs.  He could see her looking up at him through heavy, down turned eyes.  He could even smell arousal, but with all of the people there it could be anyone.  Just when they were really enjoying it and getting worked up the band stopped.  That's when he heard it.

The softer, slower music of a love song.  "Oh shit," he thought.  "I hate these things."  He started to turn and go back to their table when Marie put a hand on his arm.  She didn't even try to grab him.  It was just the slightest pressure on his left forearm, but it made him stop in his tracks.  He turned to look at her and saw her eyes, pleading.  "Please Logan…I've never…"  She didn't even finish.  Not desperate, or begging.  Just a need to dance close to someone she could trust and cared for.  Cared for?  Was he really reading that in her eyes?  He didn't want to believe it, but the look was unmistakable.  The thought that she might still love him was overwhelming.  He immediately turned back to her and took her in his arms as the music started…
    
    _Girl your lookin´ fine tonight_
    
    _And every guy has got you in his sight_
    
    _What you´re doin´ with a clown like me_
    
    _Is surely one of life´s little mysteries_
    
    Marie looked up at Logan; Relief flooded her face as her senses came back to her.  He would.  He would dance with her to a slow song.  She had seen the scowl on his face soften when she asked.  She just watched his eyes and tried to read the emotions she could see flashing across his face.  Confusion, compassion for her, and maybe, just maybe she caught a glimpse of desire?  Longing?  She put her head down and rested it on his chest as they swayed to the music. 
    
    _So tonight I´ll ask the stars above_
    
    _How did I ever win your love_
    
    _What did I do, what did I say_
    
    _To turn your angel eyes my way_
    
    Logan still couldn't believe it.  He was actually dancing to a slow song.  All for Marie.  Only for Marie.  He knows One-Eye would have just loved to see this.  He'd never hear the end of it.  He could only hope that she knew and appreciated what he was doing for her.  For her?  Who the hell was he trying to fool?  He was being selfish as well.  He was doing this for himself.  He enjoyed feeling her body close to his.  Feeling like right now they were the only two people in the world.
    
    _Well I´m the guy who never learned to dance_
    
    _Never even got one second glance_
    
    _Across a crowded room was close enough_
    
    _I could look but I could never touch_
    
    In all of his years of roaming he'd never had a woman affect him like this.  They were always one-night stands.  Hell he'd never even danced before with a woman.  Just got 'em drunk and took 'em home.  Always made sure they were gone by morning too.  Wouldn't want any of them thinking they might be sticking around.  But Marie… no she was different.  From the moment he saw her he had a feeling she wouldn't let him go.  He'd loved her eyes.  From the very beginning he felt like he could drown in them if he looked too deep.
    
    _So tonight I´ll ask the stars above_
    
    _How did I ever win your love_
    
    _What did I do, what did I say_
    
    _To turn your angel eyes my way_
    
    Marie didn't know how much longer she could take it.  Being so close to Logan like this after all these years.  She just held on to him and swayed with him.  She was concentrating on his heartbeat to help keep her calm.  She noticed though, that his heart was starting to beat a little faster and his breathing seemed to deepen.  She also felt a slight rumbling in his chest.  Almost like he was purring.  
    
    _Don´t anyone wake me if it´s just a dream_
    
    _Cause she´s the best thing that ever happened to me_
    
    _All you fellows you can look all you like_
    
    _But this girl you see is leaving here with me tonight_
    
    Angel Eyes, that's what she had.  From the moment he had first seen her it was as if she had looked into his soul and accepted him for all that he was.  Man, beast, mutant, and loner.  None of that had mattered to her.  Then he found out she was a mutant.  That sealed it for him.  She looked so small, so vulnerable.  He had vowed to himself then and there that he would protect her to his death if necessary, as long as he could continue to look into those angel eyes.  And he had almost died for her, twice.
    
    _There´s just one more thing I need to know_
    
    _If this is love why does it scare me so_
    
    _There must be something only you can see_
    
    _Cause girl I feel it when you look at me_
    
    Logan looked down at the top of Marie's head.  He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that he might look into those eyes again.  As scared as he was of getting lost in them that was what he desired most as well.  As she brought her face up to look at him he saw the tears.  She was crying.  Oh shit, what had he done?  Wait…she has the beginnings of a smile at the corners of her mouth.  Is it possible?  Is she crying out of happiness?  Please, please let that be it.  As he starts to lose himself into those deep brown eyes he can feel it.  He can feel her love for him.  No longer love for a protector, a friend, but love that a woman feels for a man.   
    
    _So tonight I´ll ask the stars above_
    
    _How did I ever win your love_
    
    _What did I do, what did I say_
    
    _To turn your angel eyes my way_

As he looked deeper into her eyes she tilted her head up a little more.  He took that as a sign, the slightest of signs.  He slowly brought his face down to hers and just barely brushed his lips across hers.  Not long enough for her powers to kick in, but long enough to let her know his deepest feelings and to let her know he was asking for more.  She stood up on tiptoe and took a deep breath before whispering in his ear,  "It's okay, you'll see."  She brought her face back in front of his and looked deeply at him once again before closing her eyes.  She hoped desperately that he would understand what she was trying to say.

Logan couldn't believe it.  Was she saying that it was safe to kiss her?  How?  She hadn't said anything about this.  He decided he wouldn't waste another minute.  He brought both of his hands up and put them in her hair, pulling her face closer to his.  It was the barest of kisses again to begin with before they both got bolder and let their feelings for each other carry them away.  Before they knew it they weren't even dancing anymore.  They just stood there kissing and holding one another until they pulled apart breathlessly and decided they were ready to leave.   The bar had served its purpose.  It had broken down any walls or doubts that they had been feeling for the other.

OK, GUYS, PLEASE R&R!  Should I continue?  I'm on the process of writing the other chapters already.


	5. chapter 5

Logan helped Marie get off of the bike once they got back to the school.  He made sure to put the bike back where he knew Scott always parked it.  Since he was a man of few words and fewer thank-you's he hoped old One-Eye would understand that that was his way of thanking him for the bike tonight.  Logan wasn't quite ready for the night to end.  He hoped Marie wasn't ready either.

"Hey, you done for tonight or you want to have another drink?"  He hoped the dancing and motorcycle ride hadn't worn her out.  He was on a natural high and didn't want to come down from it yet.

Marie could see the hope behind Logan's eyes.  "Naw, Sugar, I'm not ready for the night to end yet either.  Let's go raid the bar.  I'll show you were it is."  She led him through the kitchen to the butler's pantry.  "So what's your poison?  Whiskey, still?  Bourbon?  Now, me, I'll just have a beer".  She left Logan to look through the cabinet while she went over to the small fridge to get a beer.  "What say we head to the teacher's lounge upstairs and get more comfy?"

Logan had been in the process of draining the whiskey bottle. He knew it wouldn't get him drunk, but by God, he was looking forward to getting a pretty good buzz going.  He dropped the bottle in the trash, took Marie's hand and let her to the back stairs in the kitchen that led straight into the teacher's living quarters.

He had just closed the door behind them and left them in total darkness when he could smell it.  Arousal.  Marie's arousal.  It was so overpowering to his heightened senses it made his head swim.  Suddenly he couldn't stand being in such close confinement with her and not touching her, tasting her.  He took the beer out of her hand, setting it down a few stairs away, and pulled her to him roughly.  He could hear her deep breathing and feel her trembling against his chest.  He immediately crushed his lips against hers and pushed her against the wall putting one leg in between hers to pin her there.  His hands had gone to her waist when he first pushed against her but now he slid them up the sides of her body and up her arms, pinning her hands against the wall, and clasping her hands in his. By now she was really breathing heavy and moaning, "please, please…Logan…" as he brought his face into her hair and down to her neck.  He could not get enough of her smell and it was driving him mad with lust for her.  He could hear and feel her pulse beating in her veins.  He started nipping and sucking on her exposed collarbones.  He ran has hands back down her arms to her sides letting them rest back on her waist just under the edge of her shirt.  She brought her hands down and wound them through his hair, tangling her fingers throughout.  It was getting to be more than he could take.  He brought his mouth down to her left breast and brushed his lips over her nipple, causing it to harden.  He opened his mouth and took in her breast, suckling her through the shirt, laving over her nipple with his tongue even as he was simultaneously nipping her with his teeth.  He could hear her gasping and feel her arching her back, pushing her chest into him. He could hear her ragged voice, barely a whisper, "Logan…I…can't…don't…stop."  He brought his right hand up under her shirt and fondled her other breast, tweaking and pinching it constantly.  He was barely registering the whimpering noises she was making and continued assaulting her body, by now having both her ass checks in his hands and grinding his crotch into her forcefully.  Her voice, so small and faint, finally broke through the lust-filled cloud in his head.  She was pleading with him, breathlessly, "Please…don't…" He jerked back in shock and horror.  Shit!  Fuck!  What the hell had he been doing?  He was practically raping her!  Growling low in his throat he mumbled something before he took off and left her alone in the stairway.

It took her a moment to register what had just happened.  Logan had closed the door back to the kitchen behind them.   She could feel him tense up, his grip tightening on her hand.  Before she could register any of this she found herself pinned against the wall with Logan's lips pressing heatedly against hers.  When she first felt him pin her hands against the wall she wanted to scream with pleasure.  Logan was definitely lusting after her and she didn't want him thinking her some 'small and delicate' thing.  She could feel the deep growling in his chest and her blood virtually thrummed with it filling her whole body with heat.  It was all she could do not to babble incoherently.  "Please, please…Logan…" She took the chance to wind her fingers throughout his hair when he released her hands to explore her body.  God, did he have any fucking idea what he **did** to her? She could feel his mouth on her breast; so warm, so wet.  She arched her back trying to get as close as possible to him, to his mouth.  "Logan…I…can't…don't…stop…" He let his hands wander down her body to her ass checks, almost gasping for air when he clenched them tightly and began thrusting against her.  Her head was swimming with the lust of it all.  "Please…don't…" She didn't want him to stop, not now, not ever.  Suddenly she felt as cold as ice.  The heat was gone like it had never been there.  She looked at Logan, and saw the horrified look on his face before he took off like a bat out of hell and left her there in the dark, alone with her confusion.  Off all the?!  What the hell just happened?!  Logan desired her and had been acting upon it much to her immense pleasure when he had suddenly looked at her in horror, then taking off up the stairs like a frightened animal.  She replayed the scene in her head and gasped when she realized he'd heard her pleading.  Shit!  He'd taken it the wrong way!  The idiot!  She'd been pleading for more, for him not to stop and he'd taken it the wrong way!  She'd wanted to feel his hands, his mouth possessing her body as much as he had possessed her mind these past 5 years.  She picked her beer up and downed the rest of it while she gathered her wits about her before going to track him down and set things right.

Logan had gone to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, cradling his head in his hands.  He was on the verge of tears.  He should have gone outside.  He wanted; no he needed, to punch something, stab his claws through something, anything!  Fuck!  What had he been thinking!  Why did he have to let the animal in him take over?  She had no idea what she did to him and look what he'd done.  He'd taken things so far in such a short period of time.  She'd begged him, for Christ's sake!  Begged him to stop!  He felt so ashamed, so dirty!  How could she ever forgive him?  He didn't know if he could face her again.  He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.  He was beginning to think he'd have to run again rather than see the hate that would eventually seep into them.

Marie could see the light from his room pooling in the hallway.  She walked quietly towards the doorway and stopped when she saw him on the bed.  He looked so miserable sitting there with his head in his hands.  It almost broke her heart to hear him beating himself up like this.  She could hear him mumbling, "Marie…Marie, I'm so sorry darlin'.  I'm going too fast for you.  I know you hate me for practically attacking you like that.  God, I practically raped you.  I'm leaving tomorrow, first thing; I promise.  I love you, darlin'. I can't stand the thought that I'd hurt you."  He broke down again into heart wrenching sobs.

She couldn't stand it anymore.  Stepping into the room, she crossed her arms as she leaned nonchalantly against the door. "So, what, you're gonna leave again, just because I was begging you?"    

"Marie!"  Logan looked up horrified, and panicky, nearly jumping out of his skin.  He'd been so upset he hadn't even heard or smelled her coming.  "What the hell do you mean?  Of course I have to leave.  You were begging me to stop and I wouldn't.  I was practically raping you!  I can't live with the thought that I would have if it had continued any longer!  You mean everything to me!  I know it's not enough, I could never apologize enough, but please…I'm so sorry! "  Logan put head back down in his hands.  He couldn't bear to look into those eyes any longer.

"Logan."  He wouldn't look at her.  "Logan, look at me!  Stop this!  Stop this right now!"  Marie came over and sat on the bed next to him.  She took his hands in hers and made him look into her eyes.  She'd been crying, he could tell, and it wrenched at his heart.  "Did it ever occur to you that I was begging for more?"  Logan just looked at her confused.  "Sugah, I couldn't stand it any longer.  I wanted, you hear me, wanted your hands all over my body! You're the only person I've even kissed since I left home.  Do you have any idea how many times I've dreamed of your hands on my body for 5 years!"  She stopped and took at deep breath, breaking down herself.  She couldn't take much more of this. 

Logan had just been staring at her.  What was she saying?  She hadn't wanted him to stop?  He couldn't really believe what was happened.  He brought himself back from his thoughts and took her chin in his hand turning her face up to look at him.   He leaned down to brush her lips with the softest of kisses.  He could still feel her lips trembling as he pulled away to look deep into her eyes.  He had something to tell her and didn't want to waste another minute.  "Marie…I love you.  I have for a long time, I just didn't know it until I came back."  

She looked like she was going to start crying again, "I know, Sugah, I heard you say it a moment ago.  I love you, too.  I have for 5 years."  

He took her into his arms and let her rest her head on his chest.  He just couldn't hug her tight enough.  "I think we've been through a lot tonight.  What do you say we just turn in for right now and talk more in the morning?"  Marie was so worn out she just nodded.

Logan didn't want to rush their intimacy now that he had his head back on straight.  "Hey darlin', I'm going to change into some sweatpants in the bathroom, why don't you go ahead and get undressed and crawl under the covers while I'm in there?"  Marie just looked at him funny, "but what about my pajamas, I'll need to go to my room to get them."

Logan just looked at her and smirked before closing the bathroom door.  She got undressed and put her clothes on the chair by the window, turning the light off while she was at it.  After she had crawled into bed, Logan came out, making sure to ask if she was decent before coming back into the room.

She had crawled under the comforter and sheets so Logan made sure to lie under just the comforter.  He did not want to push her too fast if he could help it.  After they both snuggled in and got comfortable, Marie, with her head resting in the crook of his arm, asked him how he knew.  "Logan, about just now, when you told me to go ahead and get undressed it was like you knew something.  Something I've never told anyone…" Logan just put a finger over her lips and shushed her."  I may not know everything darlin', but I do know some things."  He winked at her and kissed the top of her head before starting to drift off, "love you, darlin'."

Marie decided to let it drop.  "Love you too, Sugah."

END      


End file.
